Chocolate Tart
by twindevils
Summary: Fred and George have worked a long time on a special project an now they are having fun testing it out on unsuspecting victims. I guess you would consider this an AU since I choose to write material that doesn’t comply with the sixth book.
1. A Little Mischief

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that honor goes to JK, I just own the strange plot bunnies jumping around in my head. This one just happen to hop high enough to be released. _

AN: This takes place the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year. I am ignoring the revelations that happen in sixth book entirely, but it shouldn't make much of a difference because I am only dabbling a little in the school year. I think only one scene, but that may change as often as the wind.

AN2: BTW, this is also going to turn into somewhat of a song fic.

Chapter One

_**The opportunity for doing mischief is found a hundred times a day, and of doing good once in a year. Voltaire **_

"A little more powder Fred." whispered one of the two redheads leaning over the saucepan. The second redhead tilted a jar of shimmering dust while murmuring his agreement.

"Right, it wasn't nearly…"

"Strong enough" they finished together, holding in all laughter until they were finished and up in their room.

To any outsider, especially their mother, Molly Weasley, it would look like the two boys were trying to make some sort of dessert. No one would be suspicious since they had just lost their dessert privileges for the rest of summer holidays. They would probably even laugh at the clever boys because their mother informed them that they couldn't have any of _her_ dessert if they were going to use it as projectiles. She never told them that they couldn't bake dessert or any other sweet that they wanted.

Now, why would Fred and George, the notorious pranksters give up dessert for a month? Well, that is quite simple, the boys needed to be able to use the stove, a cauldron wouldn't work for this little project. They felt that it was a necessary evil to have if they wanted to perfect their new prank and since the move to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix they have been fighting Molly and Kreacher, Sirius house elf, to use the stove.

As of late, their mother was becoming increasingly skeptical of their need to use the stove. Unbeknownst to them, she was suspicious once they stepped foot in the kitchen, but kept it to herself. Who was she to refuse them the right to create a product for the disastrous plan that they had for a shop. She knew that they already had a space rented, just not a place to test and create. Fred and George were just starting to get paranoid because they were so close to perfecting their next project.

"That looks great George" Exclaimed Fred loudly. As if realizing that he spoke a hidden secret, he cringed, looked around and then started humming to himself as if nothing happen.

"Quit it Fred, of we will get caught," urged George softly. "You act as if you haven't pulled a prank before."

Fred just laughed. Shaking his head sadly George pulled several miniature baked pie crust out of the oven.

"I was only have a little fun. Acting cool all the time is boring" Fred shot back after getting his breath back.

"Well lets just cool these." George said impatiently after pouring in the liquid that they had been hunched over the whole time. This was one of the longest projects that they had worked on. Compelling people to do what you wanted had to be done carefully if you didn't want to go against any laws. But they managed to figure out a way. George didn't want it their hard work to be ruined before could test it.

"After that we will need to put preservation spells on them." Fred said solemnly, sensing his twins desire to prevent detection. "Maybe we could leave a few out on the table…" With that said, both twins lit up with mischievous smiles.


	2. Part of Your World

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that honor goes to JK. I also don't own any song that may resemble Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. I only modified the lyrics a little, but I definitely don't own the song._

_AN: Instead of staying at the Burrow like they did in the beginning of the sixth book, I am having them stay at Grimmauld Place._

A little later that fateful night Arthur Weasley, Fed and George's father snuck into the kitchen. He was going to sneak a little snack before going to the Burrow, to tinker in his shed. The two things that his wife disapproved of, but a man needed his freedom. That was exactly what his shed filled with muggle artifacts was, his freedom from responsibility, his stress relief.

With his goal in mind, he snagged a miniature chocolate tart from the table. Funny, he didn't remember Molly making tarts for dessert earlier in the evening. Probably someone from the Order left them after the meeting. Waste not, want not.

Taking a bite, he walked over to the embers. With a few choice words the fire was blazing one more. Taking a pinch of floo powder, he threw it into the flames. Stepping into the fire he called out his destination.

His stomach turned over as he made his journey to the Burrow. _Odd, it hasn't been since I was a child that flooing made me nauseous. Maybe I have just caught a bit of the bug. _Little did he know that it was his sons' new joke product that was the cause of his queasiness. Striding into his living room, he mad a beeline to the backyard where his shed resided, finishing the tart along the way.

Opening his mouth to recite the password, an odd sensation over came him. He felt the need to sing. Ignoring it for the moment he recited the words that allowed him access to his sanctuary. "I swear by the stars in the sky, I love Molly's pumpkin pie."

Mr. Weasley had to password protect his shed a couple years back because of his twin sons. They had the tendency to get into trouble and their fathers shed proved a valuable resource. That was until Molly found them in there making a fireworks while Arthur was at work. They claimed that they didn't want to burn down the house if one of their test went wrong, Molly wasn't impressed to say the least.

Once inside his workshop, he felt compelled to sing once more. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt anything, he gave into that whim.

_**Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the man  
The man who has everything?**_

Realizing that he didn't know the song he was singing, Mr. Weasley tried disparately to stop.

**_Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one shed hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, he's got everything_**

He discovered that holding his jaw shut didn't seem to work. All it did achieve was a hurt his jaw and make him sing louder than before. Giving in to the farce, he went to sit on a bench in the cramped shed.

_**  
I've got gadgets and doodads a-plenty  
I've got sockets and plugs galore  
You want fellytones?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
**_

Suddenly his feet had a mind of their own. They started doing jazz squares as he started the chorus.

_**  
I wanna be where the muggles are  
I wanna see, wanna see them textin'  
Calling around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - phone!**_

_Now this is quite enough!_ was the only thought that went through his head as he started to waltz with a broom he kept in the workroom incase of accidents.__

Wavin' your wand, you don't get too far  
Pounds are required for buying, selling  
Driving along in a - what's that word again?  
Car

Using all his will, Arthur threw aside the broom and marched out of the shed. Slamming the door closed as he passed through the entry way. He did the electric slide to the kitchen and continued into the living room.

_**  
By where they talk, by where they play  
By where they stay all day while working  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world  
**_

Taking the only chance he had, he used the break in the song to call out, "The Noble and most Ancient House of Black!" while throwing floo powder into the fire place.

_**  
What would I give if I could live out of the ministry?  
What would I pay to spend a day just tinkering?  
Bet'cha muggles would understand**_

_**That they don't reprimand their husbands  
Bright reputable man, sick of hidin'  
Ready to flourish**_

Spitting ash out, he continued to sing. His voice getting louder as he got closer to the other inhabitants of the house.****

I'm ready to know what the muggles know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a computer and why does it - what's the word?  
Crash?

By the time he woke up the others with his singing, the portrait of Sirius' mother was shrieking at the worried adults rushing down the stairs and the children staring over the rail, trying not to be caught by their mother. You couldn't blame them for their curiosity. Especial not the pair of twin face that shined with excitement.

_**  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that town just below?  
Out of the shed  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world**_

Once Mr. Weasley stopped singing, the children peering from up above cheered. Molly didn't care that her children were up, all her focus was on her husband before her. What would have possessed him to sing this loudly at night? They figured that it must have been the tart that he ate before he left. They all knew that it had to have come from one place, but their wasn't any proof.

Little did they know, but George apparated downstairs earlier in the evening when the twins realize that their father would be looking for a midnight snack. They didn't want to test this product on him. He may be the lenient parent, but once you got him angry, he could be truly frightening.

The rest of the Order members that stayed the night after a late meeting clamored up the stairs. The children quickly scampering off to their rooms. While Fred was jumping into his bed, he shared his thoughts with George. "You know that dad and the hag in the entry hall sound eerily similar when they are trying to 'sing'."


	3. He Knows the High Stakes

-1_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that honor goes to JK. I also don't own any song that may resemble Wide Open Spaces by the Dixie Chicks. I only modified the lyrics a little, but I definitely don't own the song._

_AN1: I am keeping to how quickly Harry got over death in the sixth book because I don't really want to write angsty. _

_AN2: To tell you the truth Dracoluver45, I stole the whole jazz squares from High School Musical. When I first saw the movie I asked one of my thespian friends what they were and she said that it was just walking in a square with fancy foot work attached ._

It took several weeks and some cleverly hidden ingredients for the twins to convince their parents that they had nothing to do with their father randomly bursting into song. They still caught skeptical gazes from their siblings whenever they mentioned the prank. They took care to always give credit to the mysterious order member who left the cursed chocolate tarts, by accident of course.

It may have also been that their parent's attention was becoming more directed to the incoming visitor. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, one third of the golden trio, and Molly's honorary son, was coming to Grimmauld Place. In fact he was suppose to arrive any moment. Looking up at the sound of the door quietly closing, to insure that they didn't hear their father singing again, wait, I mean the sound of the portrait of Sirius' mother, the twins saw the boy who plagued the whole houses' thoughts.

"Harry-" George started.

"-how are you-" Fred continued.

"-Mate?" George finished.

Looking overwhelmed at the prospect of having to watch the tennis match that the twins speech patterns answered "fine" and made a hasty get away. The twins glanced at each other and shared a smirk before following after Harry.

Once Harry arrived in the kitchen, it was only moments before a swarm of redheads made their presences known.

"Harry! How have you been mate, you won't believe the summer we have had!" Ron announced.

"I can't believe they still haven't been caught" Ginny chimed in. This caught Harry's interest.

"Who hasn't been caught?"

"Oh, some-" George began putting his right are around Harry's shoulder.

"-Order member" Fred completed, throwing his arm over Harry's other shoulder.

Figuring that he wasn't going to lose the twins, Harry walked over to the table to see if he could find any left over lunch. He hadn't eaten before he left the Dursley's assuming Mrs. Weasley would stuff him full of food when he arrived at the Headquarters. Spying a delicious looking chocolate tart on the table that he didn't remember being there when he first walked in the room, he picked it up, missing the horrified looks the two youngest Weasely children shared. Starting to yell at Harry to not eat the cursed tart, Mrs. Weasley cut them off by walking in the room. Taking a bite of the tart as Molly started talking.

"Hush you two," Molly said with a disapproving look at Ron and Ginny, "Harry, sorry that I wasn't down sooner. Albus and I were having a 'discussion' about him having a talk to you before you could have a hardy meal. Have those muggles been feeding you at all?" her concerned voice filled the room. Shaking her head, she continued, "He would like it if you could talk to him in the sitting room upstairs."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said before marching out of the door. Finishing the tart in the entrance hall, Harry felt the need to sing, brushing off the urge, he continued up to the stairs. Halfway up the stairs Harry gave up the fight, not thinking anything would come of it.

_**Who doesn't know what I'm talking about  
Who's never lost parents, who's never had doubt  
To find a destiny and a enemy of their own   
A place in the books, to find the unknown **_

Realizing that he was singing about himself and not the original song, Harry rushed to the sitting room. He knew that his headmaster could tell him what was going on, no matter how strained their relationship was at the moment.

**_Few precede yet many will follow  
A young man's destiny no longer hollow  
It takes the shape of a dark lords quest  
But what it holds for me, is my biggest test _**

Finally making it into the room, Harry sent a pleading look to his headmaster, who in turn looked curiously back at him. Harry couldn't fight the singing, but he knew that he would do everything he could to stop the want to dance he now had.

**_I needs new information  
Room to make an alteration  
I needs new places  
I knows the high stakes _**

Hearing what sounded like a chorus, if he remember correctly, he heard Dudley listening to it once, Harry knew that he was sing what has been on his mind since he came to terms with Sirius' death. He needed to know what he had to do to make sure this war was over with as soon as possible.

**_I traveled this road as a child  
Wide eyed and hidden, never accepted  
But now I am teaching defense to the rest  
If these are life's lessons, I'll do the best _**

Looking at where his headmaster sat, Harry could see the twinkle in his eye diminish slightly with every word out of his mouth. A look of understanding crossed his face and within a second his wand was out and he sent a spell at Harry.

**_I needs new information  
Room to make an alteration  
I needs new places  
I knows the high stakes  
I knows the high stakes _**

The adding of magic added to whatever potion he ate in the tart magnified the effects. This made Harry's decision not to dance harder than ever to keep since he started feeling like his legs would break if he didn't start dancing soon. Giving up, Harry started to line dance by himself.

**_As my childhood fades, my destiny comes to light  
Dumbledore tells me my fate, on the saddest of nights  
He says, It didn't seem like that long ago  
When he decided Harry's to young to know_**

Turning away from his headmaster as part of the dance he feels another spell hit him. The next thing he knew Dumbledore was dancing right next to him line dancing. His headmaster obviously didn't know that the spell was only increased by outside magic and wanted to keep from sharing the secret with the whole house, but the only thing he accomplished was creating a bigger mess.

**_I needs new information  
Room to make an alteration  
I needs new places _**

_Wait a minute, _Harry thought, _why hasn't anyone come up to the room? Dumbledore must have soundproof it. _That was the only possible way he wasn't being ambushed by redheads.

_**  
I knows the high stakes  
I knows the high stakes  
I knows the high stakes  
I knows the high stakes  
I knows the high stakes**_

Finishing the song, Harry collapsed in the nearest chair. "Headmaster, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Doesn't Harry have the most wicked voice…" Ginny sighed with a dreamy look upon her face. Horror was painted across her face as she realized what she said, "I mean that he is a good singer, and that he should sing more." Ginny rushed while the infamous Weasley red. "Right, so I will just be going." With that, Ginny made a beeline for the door.

All three boys shared a look and laughter ensued. Their poor sister was in denial. Ron quickly covered for his lack of over protective nature by saying. "She shouldn't be thinking about any boy like that, even if it is my best friend." He took off after his sister to 'explain' to her that she was becoming a scarlet woman.

With both of their younger siblings gone, the twins had their own matters to take care of and apparated to their room.

"This is better than I thought it would be!" Fred exclaimed.

"Right, it makes people sing about what is bothering them most." George proclaimed.

"Wonder what would happen if we had a whole group of people trying at once…"


	4. DRAOC?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that honor goes to JK. I also don't own any song that may resemble Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. I only modified the lyrics a little, but I definitely don't own the song._

_AN: Sorry for the long time between updates, my muse decided to move out for a while. BTW, the Epilog should be next chapter._

Fred and George did not get a chance to test their ponderings about using the tarts on a group of people. They were smart enough to not try it at the headquarters again. Firstly they knew that no one else would be stupid enough to eat it and if they could sucker one person, they wouldn't be able to fool anymore.

Instead they bargained with Ron to unleash the tarts on the Slytherins. They promise to trade secrets on how to win Hermione over. Ron was still pondering how his brothers found out about his "secret" crush on Hermione, but he didn't mind pranking the Slytherin, in fact he felt he got the better end of the deal.

It was a few weeks into the new school year Ron put the prank into action. He had Harry ask Dobby to put a "special" treat for his Slytherin friends. Now all he had to do was wait for dessert to appear, which didn't take long. His anticipation increased as he watched Malfoy take a greedy bite of the chocolate tart that happen to only be placed in front of the sixth years.

The twins shared how they didn't know what would happen when more than one person ate the tart. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Draco Malfoy stood up as if he was going to give a speech. Instead of something awe-inspiring springing out of his mouth, he asked. "_Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Draco!"_

Blaise Zabini agreed, _"Heh heh. Darn right." _

Draco continued, _"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear."_

Blaise poured a glass of juice, bumped in Draco and spilled it down hiss front as he turned to ask, _"More Pumpkin Juice?"_

Looking down in disgust, Draco claimed, _"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." _

_"Who, you? Never! Draco, you've got to pull yourself together." _Blaise finish saying before he started to sing.

**_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Draco  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Draco  
Even when taking your lumps_**

Trying to placate Draco, Blaise kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hand.

**_There's no man in school as admired as you  
You're Slytherin's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why_**

Yanking his hand, Draco tried to escape. Blaise had too strong of hold and just hauled his to his feet.

**_No one's slick as Draco  
No one's quick as Draco  
No one's wand's as incredibly long as Draco's_**

Blaise then grabbed Draco's wand and threw it in the air for the whole world to see. Draco had stop protesting by this point and joined Blaise in a jig.

_**For there's no man in school half as manly  
Perfect, a pure wizard!  
You can ask any Nott, Crabbe or Goyle  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on**_

By this point Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle finished their tarts and started to sing along with Blaise.

**_No one's been like Draco  
A king pin like Draco _**

Vincent and Gregory stopped singing and put all their effort into dancing behind Blaise. They started twirling and fighting over who would be leading their waltz. Blaise continued singing.

**_No one's got a sly look in his eye like Draco _**

Draco continued singing where Blaise left off.

**_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! _**

Vincent and Gregory gave up on their dance and joined Blaise in praising Draco.

**_My what a guy, that Draco!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!" _**

Blaise cut off the two goons with a look and started dancing on top of the Slytherin table, kicking the food at his fellow house mates. One of the tarts flew and landed in Theodore Nott's mouth.

**_Draco is the best  
And the rest are all wimps _**

Blaise gave leaped over a jug of pumpkin juice, knocking it over. When he landed he slipped and fell off the table. Meanwhile, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory joined together to comment on Draco's skills.

**_No one duels like Draco  
Hands out curses like Draco _**

Gregory spotted the last chocolate tart sitting in front of Pansy, not big the sharpest crayon in the box he still hadn't connected the sweet treat with the cause of their singing. He greedily dove to snag the morsel, knocking over Vincent. Pansy spying what the silly boy was going for grabbed the tart and ate it in one bite. Might as well say she isn't the sharpest crayon either. Theodore sang on despite of what was happening around him.

**_In a quidditch match nobody cheats like Draco! _**

Pansy now feeling the effects of the chocolate tart pushed Theodore off the table and sang.

**_For there's no one as conniving and cunning _**

Not to be outdone by the girl who just rejected him, Draco had to add to his praises.

**_As you see I've got brains to spare _**

Finally picking himself off the floor and realizing that nothing was broken, Blaise added.

**_Not a bit of him's courageous or loyal _**

Draco not liking being cut off finished what he was going to say.

**_That's right!  
And ev'ry last inch of me is filled with pureblood _**

Having untangled themselves and finished pouting over the fact that Pansy ate the last tart, Gregory and Vincent admired Draco's mouth.

**_No one smirks like Draco  
_**

Theodore jumped back onto the table and bellowed. Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and twirled her.

**_Matches wits like Draco,_**

Not wanting to be outdone Blaise added his two cents, while Draco dipped Pansy.

**_In a hexing match nobody hexes like Draco _**

To show his vindictive side, he pushed Pansy away while telling the hall.

**_I'm especially good at violence!  
Crucio! _**

Shocked gasp ran through the hall. Vincent and Gregory played their parts as his cronies by yelling out false praise.

_**Ten points for Slytherin! **_

Soaking in the praises, he added more.

**_When I was a lad I took four dozen curses  
Ev'ry morning to help me get tough  
And now that I'm grown I take five dozen curse  
So I'm an emotionless lump! _**

His cronies crooned

**_No one sneers like Draco  
Makes kids scared like Draco _**

The next verse by Blaise had people doing double takes.

**_Then goes tromping around swishing robes like Draco _**

Most inhabitants of the Hall were trying to figure out if he had Draco confused with Snape until Draco demonstrated his talent. They were even more confused when all the people touched by the prank conjured snakes until Draco made the next fact known.

**_I use snakes in all of my decorating! _**

Being one of the only people who weren't laughing at the Slytherin's misfortune, Snape watch his students behind an impassive face. He couldn't help thinking what genius the Weasley twins are. He know this thought would never pass his lips, but he mentally cringed at the thought.

As their Head of House was battling his thoughts, Gregory and Vincent formed the longest sentences that anyone besides their housemate heard from them.

**_Say it again  
Who's a man among men?  
And then say it once more  
Who's the hero next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his two hangers-on  
There's just one guy in school who's got all of it down. _**

Blaise decided to show that he could spell, but it didn't turn out pretty.

**_And his name's D-R-A...C -  
D-A-R- C - A -  
D-R-A-O-C - oh!_**

Gregory and Vincent along with the rest of the Hall put Blaise out of his misery by yelling.

**_DRACO! _**


	5. My Little Prophet Tales

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that honor goes to JK. I also don't own any song that may resemble My Little Pony Tales from Pony Tales. I only modified the lyrics a little, but I definitely don't own the song._

_AN: Sorry for the long time between updates, I started college and it has been crazy. We are on the quarter system so every thing goes by really fast!_

Fred and George knew they would get the front page scoop if they "happen" to send a letter to Rita Skeeter about the going mysterious bouts of singing at Hogwarts. What they failed to mention was that the incident was in progress at the very moment. (George and Fred couldn't wait for their brothers report and figured they would get a quicker response if they owled the infamous scandal writer.)

Upon receiving the letter, it was all Rita could do to not rush to Hogwarts. She lasted a minute before flooing to the Three Broomsticks. The pub was crowed and it would be difficult to leave unseen. She was recently banned because of a nasty article she wrote about the staff, something along the lines of inappropriate relationships with multiple members of the staff.

As Rita was _cleverly_ sneaking out, she couldn't help but grab the chocolate tart on the table next to the door. Unbeknownst to Rita, the Weasley twins had also owled Madam Rosmerta; she was happy to oblige the twins and make sure the reporter received the twin's special treat. Once outside the pub, Rita made her journey to Hogwarts.

Rita starting eating her tart as she approached the entrance to the school, she did not want to be seen with food from a pub that she "wasn't" at. Right as she was slipping in the main doors; Rita swallowed the remaining tart. Normally, Rita would have transformed and flew into the Great Hall, but she felt the urge to make her presences know. She blamed this on the stupid Granger girl; she still could go back on her word and tell the ministry about her illegal animagus form. Little did she know that the feeling was caused by the chocolate tart.

As Rita burst in the Great Hall, all the students were laughing and pointing at the figures on the Slytherin table. The six students look a little dazed and were trying to convince themselves that the incident they just experienced didn't happen. Right when Rita was about to call out to them, something strange happen.

Words did come out of her mouth, but not in the normal sense. She was singing!

**Something is starting right now**

**Something is starting...oh, wow!**

As she sang, she started walking father into the hall.

**My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet Tales**

**My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet Tales**

With her last prophet tales, Rita twirled until she was looking straight at the Dumbledore.

**Hogwarts is my very first stop**

**Then let's try the pranksters' shop**

Rita started to walk towards the Slytherin table.

**My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet Tales**

**My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet Tales**

She centered in on the six students that were the victims of the same prank not a few moments before.

**Draco...Vincent...Gregory  
Blaise...Pans and Theo  
Rita's writing stories, dears**

**Hurry up on over!**

Rita twirled again and started to do the Macarena.

**My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet Tales**

**My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet, My Little Prophet Tales**

**My Little Prophet Tales**

* * *

Fred and George had never been gladder that Colin Creevey always had his camera on him. The Prophet the morning after their prank had wonderful pictures of the six Slytherin and Rita dancing. Lucky for them, the pictures didn't include sound.

The End


End file.
